


Two Hearts

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Master try to avoid Martha inside the TARDIS. Hopefully, the Doctor distracts Martha enough for Theta and Koschei to get some time alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Written after the episode 'Last of the Time Lords'. Some spoilers, but mostly drabble. Enjoy!  


* * *

The Doctor woke up, his half-naked Time Lord body covered in sweat. He looked around in a quick moment of panic, and then sighed as he ran his smooth fingers through his slick hair. It had only been a dream...Suddenly, something lying next to him in bed stirred, mumbling. He grinned. Koschei. He was still here.

"Mhm....Doctor...." the Master grumbled as he flopped over on his side, facing away from the other Time Lord, his face covered in marks from the sheets. 

The Doctor watched the Master for a brief moment, feeling completely satisfied with Koschei's sleepy presence. His dream had been so realistic that he thought that he had really lost the Master...

"Sweet dreams, Koschei," Theta mumbled as he sluggishly got out of bed, briefly stretching before striding over to the TARDIS' closet and picking out his signature trenchcoat, bowtie and glasses. The Doctor got dressed quickly, smoothing out his outfit before leaving the bedroom quietly, closing the door slowly behind him. He turned around and almost ran into Martha. 

"Oi! Watch it, Doctor," she laughed as she playfully pushed him, her eyes sparkling. Martha looked like she'd been up for hours. 

Martha. He had almost completely forgot she was here. All because of Koschei.

"What were those strange noises I heard coming from your bedroom last night?" Jones asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. She looked directly into the Doctor's eyes, making him feel very uncomfortable and on edge. Martha had a way of doing that to him...

"Ehm, I was..." He tried to think of a good reason nervously. Last night, he had snuck the Master on board the TARDIS when Martha had been out shopping for some groceries. "...watching a movie." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, his two Time Lord hearts beating fast in the hopes that his companion would believe him. 

"What kind of movie?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as Jones tapped her feet impatiently.

"Romantic comedy." The words slipped out from his mouth before he could stop them. 

She laughed. "What? You watched one of those without me?!" Martha elbowed the Doctor lightly. "Or were you too embarassed?"

The Doctor cracked a nervous smile. "I...I guess I just wanted to watch it by myself." He suddenly heard someone stirring in his room and almost jumped. Theta looked at Martha for any reaction.

"What?" she asked obliviously. 

He sighed. "Nothing. I'm just tired. I forgot to make my bed; I'll be right back."

Martha nodded and walked away, humming a random song, satisfied with the Doctor's fake answer to her. 

The Doctor rushed into his room and closed the door, looking at a wide awake Master, who was in the middle of getting dressed. "What are you thinking?" Theta hissed as he held his head. "Martha could've heard you!" The Time Lord's hearts began to slow down. 

"So?" the Master scoffed. "If she did find me, do you think she'd be able to understand why I'm here, especially when I'm still disguised as Harold Saxon?"

"...Good point." The Doctor began to pace back and forth, his trenchcoat swiveling with every turn he made. He briefly adjusted his glasses as Theta got an idea. "I'll send Martha out to do some errands. Then we can have the whole TARDIS to ourselves."

The Master smirked. "But don't you think that she'll get suspicious after a while?" He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Martha thinks that it's just you and her...she thinks I'm dead." Koschei grinned. 

"Well, technically, you ARE dead."

"Then how come I'm still here talking to you?" the other Time Lord asked, looking around the TARDIS. "How am I still here?" He looked at his scratched, scarred hands. 

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea," the Doctor said as someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Oh no." He looked to the Master and gestured his head towards the closet. 

The Master dashed inside the closet and closed the doors silently. 

Martha walked in. "Doctor, I forgot where my room was." She looked away from him, biting her lip and blushing out of embarassment. 

The Doctor smiled kindly at her. "I'll show you, then." He took her arm gently and led Jones.

~~~~

When he came back to his own quarters, the Time Lord locked his door and then headed straight for the closet. As the doors opened, there was no sign of the Master. "Master?" the Doctor whispered. No reply. Theta began to worry. What if the Master had ran somewhere into the TARDIS near Martha? He walked outside and dashed towards the control room. 

The Master sat on one of the control panels, silently facing the sound of drums in his head. When he saw the Doctor, he jumped off the panel and smiled at the Doctor. "Hello, Theta."

"Hello, Koschei," the Doctor responded. "Why didn't you stay in the closet? I got really worried..."

The Master laughed. "You sound like a child who's really attached to his mum."

The Time Lord blushed. "Well, we are the last two Time Lords left. Why wouldn't I be concerned for the other one of my species?"

Koschei remembered something and looked at the ground, smiling as he began to fade. 

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "No. No, you can't leave yet!"

The Master looked at the Doctor sadly. "Leave? Oh, dear Theta...I was never really here." His eyes sparkled with the rising tears. 

Theta's eye let a tear slip down his face. "W-What do you mean? You were here! You ARE here!" He felt one of his two hearts breaking. 

Koschei shook his head. "Ask the TARDIS." Then, after saying a brieft goodbye to the Doctor, he vanished completely. 

The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS' roof. "What did he mean by to you ask you, old girl?" he whispered to the TARDIS, a few more tears coming down his tired face. 

The TARDIS hummed as she and Theta had a mental conversation.

The Time Lord smiled sadly at her as he kept crying, one of his hearts broken. "Thank you." He walked around the control panel and slowly began to set the coordinates for their destination. 

The TARDIS hated seeing her Doctor cry. She hated seeing him sad. But she had given him what he had wanted, The Master, for a brief period of time. The old Time Lord machine watched the Doctor sob as Martha walked downstairs from her room. TARDIS wanted to comfort him, but he rejected her out of sadness. It was all her fault, the Doctor snapped at her. She gave him one last chance to love, only to be heartbroken again.


End file.
